


一日囚

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的万贝存档





	一日囚

每个月有那么几天，王昊会觉得自己被困在了那一刻。

大舞台，追光追着他，下面都是他一直渴望的爱他的人，黑压压坐了一片，还有他想象中的恨他的人，也黑压压坐了一片。

他被分明的光与暗吞没，人太多了，他忙着头疼忙着换气忙着掉眼泪，没仔细看那一张张脸。

后来在不断重复的梦里，他终于学会从纯粹又油腻肥厚的喜悦里抽出一点时间，去看台下的人。

李京泽下巴卡上他的肩，像挂在衣钩上的大衣似的吊着，王昊一只手里提着东西，只能用空着的那条胳膊环住他的腰，他每次往下溜，王昊都把他往上捞，捞上去，颠两下，像扛死物。

他的哥们死气沉沉的，王昊侧过脸嗅李京泽，还行，只有酒味，没别的。

难得。

“赶紧洗澡换衣服，我叫了煲仔饭。”

王昊很久没出门，都是朋友给他带饭，这次家里没别人，只有一个过得昼夜颠倒的李京泽。拿外卖的时候王昊把帽子压得很低，即使没人能认出他，他依旧觉得被无数眼睛盯着。

李京泽的脑袋在王昊肩头转个角度，嘴唇贴着他脖子，哑着嗓问：

“有糖吗？”

王昊先是皱眉，意识到自己皱眉后又很快恢复平常神色：“不是戒了吗？”

有点责备的意思。

“逗你呢，吓成这样。”

“说实在的，有没有啊？”

李京泽不等他回答，还保持着烂泥的姿势，左手伸到王昊后边的裤兜里摸，没有，又往上摸，贴着腰摸了一圈，一直摸到前边。

那只手又要往下滑，王昊往边上躲了一下，但因为俩人贴得太紧，没躲开。

“今天不行，我五点还要赶飞机。”

说完他才想起，那个活动几周前就取消了，没什么飞机，也没什么工作。

一时有些尴尬。

李京泽意识到了，避开了这个话题，手揉着王昊那块，直到它在布料下活泛起来。

“就玩一回，还能累着你？”

“次次这么说，哪次只玩一回了？”

李京泽直起身子，面无表情地盯着他看，没直几秒又垮下去，脑袋抵着王昊肩头，摸出自己手机，划开通讯录。

王昊不动，眼珠向下错，看李京泽拇指在一串名字中挑挑拣拣，名字从A快速跑到Z，又被拉回到A。跑得太快，没一个名字看得清，做个样而已。

俩人都沉默着，进行无声的对抗，看谁先撑不住。

最后，王昊扔下了手里的东西，夺过他手机，温声道：

“少祸祸别人。”

王昊妥协了，他性格相较自己homie偏软，以前不会对李京泽说不，现在也是。他咬着李京泽锁骨，把人按进床单里，李京泽四肢缠上来，好让他楔得更深。

他们第一次搞的时候不像现在这么例行公事，那是在哈尔滨，李京泽从西安跑来看他，狗咬狗比赛结束后，他们在外边找了个小旅馆。当时俩人都没什么钱，倒是有大把时间，从夜里一点搞到早上七点，断断续续地搞，气喘吁吁地搞，对着骂脏，还对着笑场。说荤话都像小孩子。

东北王是不是，死爸爸床上丢不丢脸。

贝爷说这话还有点逼数没。

那就凶点啊。

怕咯，凶不过你，宝贝儿。

闹着玩。

现在不会了。

李京泽瘦了太多，王昊的东西顶进去时他甚至能看到薄薄皮肤下的凸起，像是王昊在那里留下了自己的后代，它们结成茧，又被它们的父亲捅破。

王昊安静地上他，挺温柔的，李京泽没耐心，动来动去，让他狠点捅。

没劲儿你就加点料，李京泽说，抽一管，还用爸爸教你？

李京泽喝多了，不知道自己说的话有多混账，等他清醒过来知道自己对王昊说这种话又会后悔。他从不说后悔，但王昊看得出猜得到，粗莽的人在敏感的人面前耍的所有花招都像是猴戏。

王昊身子向前压，进得深，胳膊越过李京泽喘息时仰起的脖子去拉床头柜的抽屉。

嘶啦。

李京泽听到塑料摩擦的声音，他睁开眼，看见王昊把什么东西放在自己舌面上，掰住他下巴凑近了给他嘴对嘴渡过来。

是糖。

真正的糖，荔枝味。商场搞活动，戴着圣诞帽的小姑娘送的。李京泽把它们随手扔抽屉里。

李京泽不满意，皱起眉，想用舌头把那娘兮兮的玩意儿顶出去，却被堵住嘴。他上不来气，甜味窜进鼻腔又窜上大脑，恶心，手掌按上王昊的肩想推开，后者却先一步放开了他。

糖块在口腔里融化，在俩人分开时带出甜腻的丝。

李京泽擦了一把嘴，偏头要把糖吐了，被王昊捧住脸正过来。

王昊抵上李京泽的额头，像是要哭。王昊眼睛大，特容易做出委屈表情。

“听话。”

王昊没说过李京泽，因为之前受李京泽恩，自认没资格教育他。这帮人里敢说李京泽的只有丁飞和刘嘉裕。

王昊难得地做了一次兄长。

他不停地回到决赛的舞台，每一次他都会在台下上千张面孔里找那个人的脸，每一次都没有。

他怕以后都没有。

没有的原因很多，在他，也在他。

李京泽愣住了，好像终于懂事了一点。他对这样的王昊没招，垂下眼，心不甘情不愿地把糖嚼碎咽了，张开嘴，给王昊看扎着碎糖渣的舌头，像主动给老师检查作业。

“行了？”李京泽还忿忿的，骂骂咧咧，“一个糖的事，你他妈发什么疯。”

哪是一个糖的事儿啊，在王昊那，什么事都可以上升，什么事都可以放大，什么事都能让他噤若寒蝉惶惶不安，让他觉得他和李京泽完了。

完了指关系，不指个人。

完了吗？

操他妈，就是完不了。气不气人。

王昊这时候才是真哭了，眼泪说淌就淌。李京泽安安静静地看他，人贴过去，舌头上的糖渣沾上王昊的眼泪，又接着沾上他的胸口。

黏在一块儿。

王昊心想如果自己过期，成为腐烂的水果，李京泽会不会也跟着腐烂。

如果他们两个中有一个是健康的，那会不会一起健康起来。

腐烂可以通过汁水传播，健康不会。

“要不……”王昊开口。

“少他妈逼逼，”李京泽胳膊绕上他脖子，蹭进颈窝里，根本不给他说话机会，“再瞎几把说信不信爸爸搞死你？”

李京泽缠得太紧，王昊想看看他脸都扭不过去头，只好盯着枕头上软塌下去的凹陷。

有时候他真的不懂李京泽，哪怕李京泽变成腹腔透明的深海生物，他也看不懂他。不过李京泽也不懂他，他们靠着对同一事物的爱来掩盖鸡同鸭讲和性格差异。

他们的差异越大，他们越不能明白对方，王昊越安心。因为他知道李京泽不是靠共同点来选择他，李京泽是盲目地爱他，这让他们的关系坚不可摧。

他怀疑李京泽有某种程度的雏鸟情结，看到你了，认定你了，谁说都没用，谁拉都拉不走，像死犟着守一个约，五零二似的，硬扯双方都得被剐掉一层皮。

未来于疯子是儿戏，也是交换今天高浓度感情的筹码。

王昊自颠沛的学生时代便在走钢丝，他得到的可供安睡的踏实时刻没多少，在犹豫怀疑徘徊里，他能确定拥有的爱来自母亲，他的狗，和李京泽。

王昊搂住李京泽，薄薄的一张，抱了和没抱一样。

“我不信，”王昊说，“你下不去手。”

就像以前王昊在微博上问什么是黑泡，李京泽半开玩笑的一条留言。

“看看我。”

这二者给他底气。

李京泽说话算话，说只来一回就只来一回。倒是王昊改了想法，按着人又来了一次。李京泽说反正你也没事，你要是还行就再玩一会儿，哈尔滨那次是几次来着？

“三回吧，”王昊想了想，“三回。”

“三回吗？我怎么记得可几把长，搞了一晚上，还以为七八十次都有了。”

王昊笑了，把抽了一半的烟按灭。

“光进去就花了一个多小时，可不长吗。”

李京泽躺在那，看着天花板，说：“老万，我老梦见那天。有时候起来了还以为是那天，这是不是不正常？你有总是梦见哪天吗？”

王昊没回答，问：“你老梦到哪天？”

“就狗咬狗呗，爽，挺嗨，好玩。”

李京泽不进一步说了，再说他会嫌肉麻，他总是在袒露自己的同时隐藏自己。王昊能读得出隐藏的李京泽，反而读不出袒露的李京泽。

“我也是梦到那天，和你一样。”王昊说。

像是为了打他脸，那晚他又梦到了舞台。

是舞台，大的，一个碗，灯光和烟火太多了，溢出来，化成白雾匍匐在他脚下。这和livehouse的场地不同，它过于大了，大得不真实，他万众瞩目，化身鲜花和掌声塑成的神祇。

依旧是山呼海啸的欢呼，和层峦叠嶂的人群。

他心跳得发疼，眼里滚出泪。

他看到了李京泽。

是反戴着鸭舌帽，跑去哈尔滨见他的李京泽。

李京泽是黑白的人群中彩色的一个点，然后那个点朝上延伸出细细的一道线。李京泽抬起胳膊，朝他挥了挥手。

王昊睁着眼，眼泪蓄成一层他也不敢眨。奇怪的是，李京泽在泪水里越发清晰。

王昊也朝他挥了挥手。

终于落幕。

王昊醒来，外边有麻雀落在防盗窗上。

李京泽在他跟前睡得天塌不惊，在晨光里显露一段嶙峋轮廓。王昊下意识地摸手机查日程表，拿起手机才想起他现在没活动，头剧烈地疼，心里却一片空白。他把手机搁下，搂了李京泽，又睡着了。

fin


End file.
